Diabolik Lovers Vocaloid
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Len siempre ha sido un estudiante ordinario de preparatoria. Al ingresar a segundo año, su Madre, una allegada a la Iglesia, lo traslada a una casa, por motivos de trabajo. Al ingresar a la nueva ciudad y escuela nocturna, donde los estudiantes, los cuales llaman a su nueva casa, la "Casa Encantada", y que al vivir ahí conocera a seis hermanas que no son exactamente humanas...
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic, el uso de estos personajes no son míos y sin duda este es mi primer, si fic de los vocaloid, lo escribí y todo está inspirado del anime de Diabolik Lovers, una historia que con base a los reviews decidirán para que rumbo ira yendo esta historia, aunque ya tengo un gusto predeterminado para el fic, pero los fans decidiran. Bueno hasta la próxima. **

Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como el uso de los vocaloid, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans. Así que sin demora El fic.

Fuera de la ventana del auto, un hermoso cielo estaba presente, aunque este tenía algunas nubes grises, durante todo el trayecto a mi nuevo hogar, me mantuve en completo silencio, me encontraba algo abrumado por el hecho de vivir en un nuevo lugar lejos de mi madre, pero pues en ocasiones por cosas del destino no exactamente te puede dar algo bueno, pero lo que se puede hacer ante esto es no mostrar adversidad, pues desde niño siempre he sonreído y no será la primera vez que no lo haré, pero aun así ante esto, yo forjare mi destino…

Dentro de un taxi que me dirigía a mi nuevo destino…

Tras unos horas de viaje de casa hasta este lugar, me he quedado un tanto impactado por el cambio de ambiente, pero nada que no pueda superar, estando meditando mi situación me sorprendí al ver por mi ventana a lo lejos el supuesto lugar donde viviría de ahora en adelante, a lo lejos observaba un rio un tanto tranquilo, a lo lejos de este sé postraba un majestuoso castillo, algo un tanto raro, pues aunque estuviera lejos de él, de la nada me comenzó a doler un tanto el pecho…

Baje un poco la ventanilla para poder respirar mejor, y a la vez controlarme un poco, pero al hacerlo quede maravillado por los pequeños detalles de la mansión, tenía muchas ventanas y estructura formidable, se podía observar los jardines y ver muy bien la puerta de entrada a la residencia.

Al acercarnos un poco más, comprendí que estaba muy equivocado, sobre el hecho de que dicha mansión era más grande de lo que esperaba, pues estaba construido en forma de "U", rodeando a una plaza, donde se encontraban jardines y un pequeño kiosco, a lo lejos una fuente, y unas cuantas estructuras un tanto alejadas de ahí, que por supuesto, esto no estaba en mi planes el vivir en un lugar como ese, pero lo haré si mi madre me lo pidió…

El taxi me ha dejado en la puerta principal, tengo muchos nervios, y mi dolor en el pecho se ha tranquilizado, tengo en este momento vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla negro, y un sudadera azul, en mis manos sostengo mi maleta mientras en el mi espalda llevo un bulto donde coloque unas cosas sin importancia.

Sin duda alguna este lugar es algo sombrío pues no me da confianza, pero tomo algo de coraje y entro al lugar y comienzo a ver los alrededores.

Me sorprende en ocasiones el clima, pues tras unos minutos de entrar, el cielo se a nublado por completo y ahora se ve como si quisiera llover, por lo que me apresuro a correr pues me encontraba inmerso en mis pensamientos sentado a los pies del kiosco, y me apresuro a buscar la puerta principal pues este lugar es enorme y no quiero perderme, corro en dirección a la puerta más grande que veo.

Al cruzar paso por la fuente donde la estatua que está en lo alto de está es una gárgola, algo que es para asustar, pero sigo mi camino a paso rápido, en ese mismo instante la lluvia cae y sin avisar rayos comienzan a sonar, relámpagos y truenos comienzan a danzar dando al lugar un aspecto bastante descomunal…

Una vez que me acerque a la puerta, comencé a tocarla, con una extraña clavija de la puerta que estaba colgada, tenía una forma extraña y pesada, sin duda, el clima empeora a cada instante pues ahora está lloviendo a cantaros, por lo que me apresuro a tocarlo con más rapidez.

Tras unos minutos de estar tocando, no obtengo respuesta alguna, por lo que comencé a llamar de forma más fuerte, y nada pasaba, estando en esta situación en la cual nadie me abría, me dispuse a abrir la puerta, cuando algo inesperado pasó, la puerta se abrió sola, algo sin duda no está bien aquí, pensé…

Me adentre en la casa, y comencé a llamar a alguien, pues como nadie me abrió y la puerta por si solo se abrió no quiere decir que tengo permitido pasar, o ¿No?...

Sin embargo mi voz me tiembla, sin duda alguna tal vez, a lo mejor no sabían que venía hoy…

Camino un por el pasillo, hasta salir a un gran salón con candelabros y luz algo tenue, pero que sin embargo complementado con una escalera que da lugar al segundo piso, que tiene un aspecto un tanto antiguo, sin duda, no era normal, pues por lo visto había un foto de hombre que no conocía, y que sin duda me estaba poniendo incómodo.

Al llegar en el centro del salón llame por última vez y nadie me respondía, un relámpago ilumino mejor y tras ver el lugar un poco más me sorprendí, pues había alguien en un sillón en uno de los cuartos anexos al salón, por lo que corrí para preguntar y al menos obtener un poco de información de ahí…

Me quede anonadado, al ver a una chica que no aparentaba más de diecisiete años acostada, sin duda tenía un bello rostro, tenía el pelo rubio, arreglado con unos prendedores y ropa, ¿Escolar?, aunque algo un tanto desalineada, algunos mechones rebeldes se le caían por la cara me dispuse a quitarlos para observarla mejor, y cuando mi mano hizo contacto con su piel me sorprendí de sobre manera, pues estaba completamente helada…

**-¿Está bien?, -Dije**

Aunque por lo visto no resulto, por lo que intentaba despertarla, pero no pasaba nada, me acerque a su pecho y coloque mi oído, y tras unos segundo no hubo ruido alguno.

**-¡No tiene pulso! –Grite exaltado –Oh, no, tengo que llamar a una ambulancia**

En el acto me quite mi bulto y buscando entre mis cosas encontré mi preciado celular, colocando mis dedos en el teclado presionaba tan rápido como podía el número de emergencias…

Cuando de la nada la chica sin inmutarse me lo arrebato de las manos, y comenzaba a mostrar signos de vida, se levantaba.

**-¡Qué Ruidoso eres! –Dijo sin jactancia**

Me miró con sus ojos azules como el hielo **–Molestando en casa de otros –Continuó**

**-¿Estás vivo? –Dije confundido**

**-Claro que sí, ¿Quién te crees que eres para retar a la Grandiosa yo? –Dijo Con molestia la chica**

**-Pero tu corazón no latía –Dije perplejo**

Intente levantarme e irme, pero al hacerlo ella fue más rápida y con una mano hizo que me cayera en el sofá, colocándose arriba de mí.

**-¿Qué está pasando? –Dije asustado**

**-¿Pasando?, no es obvio ¿No?, -Me responde con una sonrisa -¡Voy a tomarte!**

Al concluir dichas palabras saca su lengua y comienza a pasarla suavemente por mi cuello, y apunto de morderme escucho una voz a lo lejos…

**-Rin, ¿A qué viene este alboroto? –Dice la voz**

**-Maldición, Luka –Responde con molestia la pelirrubia**

**-Este es el vestíbulo, se supone que sirve para recibir a nuestros invitados, ocúpate de tus cosas en tú habitación –Dice La peli-rosa con desgana**

**-Ah, que aburrido –Le responde la chica levantándose de mí**

Aprovechando esta oportunidad me levanto y corro hacía esa chica llamada Luka, pidiéndole ayuda

**-¿Y tú eres? –Me cuestiona la peli-rosa mientras se acomoda sus lentes**

**-Soy Len Kagamine, mi madre me dijo que tenía que vivir aquí –Exclamo con rapidez**

**-No he oído hablar de ello –Dice mirándome con esos ojos azules –Rin, ¿Tú sabes algo?**

**-¡Eh!, y yo que sé –Dice molesta -¡Oye!, chico débil, nunca dijiste nada de eso**

**-¡Eso… fue porqué me atacaste de repente! –Digo molesto – ¿Y eso de débil? -Pregunto más calmado, pero ella solo se voltea y hace un una mueca**

**¿Te refieres a mí? –Digo con algo de confusión**

**-Claro que sí, pues a quién más tonto –Dice con una risa –Deberías saber algo como eso, ¡Débil!**

**-Esto es extraño –Dice de la nada la peli-rosa –No me han informado nada sobre esto**

**-¿Quiénes son? –pregunto**

**-No deberíamos hablar aquí –dice sin escucharme la de lentes –De momento ven aquí, encárgate de su equipaje**

Sin que yo viera cuando, un mayordomo entró y salió con mi maleta en sus manos, asustado solo veo cómo se va entre las sobras de un pasillo…

Volteo y observo a la chica llamada Rin y sigo a Luka hacía donde va.

Ya en el salón principal sentado en un sillón estando algo nervioso, me quedo inmerso en mis pensamientos.

**-Ahora comencemos, primero con la formalidad –Comienza hablar la de lentes, cuéntanos sobre ti y ¿Cómo entraste a esta casa?...**

**-Claro yo… -Solo eso alcanzo a decir, puesto que una voz del segundo piso comienza a hablar**

**-Vaya, Vaya… -Dice la voz -¿De verdad hay un lindo y pequeño humano aquí?**

Lo veo, es una joven de unos años igual que yo con el cabello café corto así como de igual manera sus ojos, mirándome fijamente…

Al instante siento como una lengua pasa por mi mejilla derecha, me susto e intento moverme.

**-Mmm… hueles y sabes muy dulce –Dice con una sonrisa, mientras se deleitaba los labios con la acción que hizo. **

**-Por favor deja que yo te pruebe –Dice una segunda voz mientras esta lame mi oreja izquierda –Tienes razón es muy dulce, mientras se levanta de la parte de atrás del sofá.**

Yo solo intento calmarme y no verlos.

**-Ustedes dos, no creen que comportarse así con un chico, que acaban de conocer es de mala educación –Responde la chica de lentes mientras los observa con intimidación en los ojos.**

**-¿Qué? –Responde la castaña -Pero no todas quieren probar algo que luce ten delicioso –Cierto Miku-Chan **

**Claro –Asiente la chica de dos colotes mientras abraza fuertemente un oso de peluche que carga un cebollín**

**-Ustedes dos paren ya –Dice la rubia sentada con un semblante furioso –La grandiosa yo, lo vio primero y pienso tomar todas sus primeras veces…**

**-¡Qué ridículo!, estoy cansada con que siempre te llames "la grandiosa yo" –Dice una voz**

**-¡No me fastidies!, esa voz eres Haku, ¿verdad? –Dice con molestia en sus ojos –Muéstrate**

**-Estoy aquí –Dice Haku mostrándose a un lado del salón –Me pareció oler a un humano aquí, ¿Eras tú?, ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi preciosa siesta? –Dice mirándome fijamente**

**-¿De dónde has… …salido tú? –Pregunto temblándome las piernas**

**-Mi pregunta primero –Me reclama y golpea la pared haciendo un gran agujero donde estaba su puño**

**-Alguien sabe porque este muchacho que ha venido a vivir con nosotros –Responde Luka mirando con ojos rojos a las chicas**

Se hace un silencio sepulcral, a lo que solo me levanto del sillón y comienzo a hablar:

**-Creo que ha sido un error, así que ¡Lo siento por molestar!, nos vemos luego –Digo y camino cruzando el salón **

**-Espera un momento –Me dice Luka**

**-Estoy intentando averiguar la verdad de este asunto, ¿No sería un poco descortés, irse ahora? –Dice jactándose de la situación**

**-Pero… -Susurro con miedo**

**-¿Eres el chico que ella menciono? -Dice una voz, miro y veo a una pelirrubia en un sillón acostada escribiendo y escuchando música con un teléfono, mientras que una coleta le caía por su cara…**

**-Neru, ¿Sabes algo sobre este chico? –Pregunta exaltada Luka**

**-Bueno… Suspira la susodicha **

**-No digas solo bueno –Dice molesta Miku –Me gustaría escuchar tu explicación **

**-Mmm… -Suspira –Esa tipa, me llamo el otro día, dijo: -**_**Tenemos a un invitado que viene de la iglesia, así que tratadla con respeto" **_

**-¿Qué? –Dice con perplejidad Luka**

**-Me estás diciendo que este chico débil, ¿Será el futuro esposo? –Dice con una cara de poco amigos Rin**

**-Así que es eso –Dice Miku con cara similar**

**-Es más como un sacrificio que un esposo –Recalca Meiko moviendo su sombrero**

**-Y también dijo: **_**Que no lo matemos **_**–Concluye Neru**

**-Entonces eso significa que vamos a tener una relación, mu… uy larga con él… -Dice Meiko mientras suelta una risa**

**-Parece que no hay ningún malentendido –Concluye Luka –Así que permite que nos presentemos:**

**-La que está acostada escuchando música con celular, es la hija mayor, Neru.**

**-Yo soy la segunda hija, Luka.**

**-Una de las trillizas, la mayor Rin.**

**-La Próxima vez no te me escaparas –Advierte Rin mientras me mira**

**-Prosiguiendo Luka…**

**-Una de las trillizas, la segunda Miku.**

**-Por favor deja que te pruebe otra vez –Advierte Miku mientras abrazaba más a su oso.**

**-Prosiguiendo de nuevo Luka…**

**-La última de los trillizas, Meiko.**

**-Encantado de conocerte, Perrito-Chan –Dice Meiko mirándome divertida**

**-Y la última de las hijas… …Haku**

**-¡Que Fastidio! –Asiente Haku**

**-Pero esto tiene que ser un error –Respondo constipado –Nadie me dijo sobre novios, o esposos… -Suspiro –Y… además… ustedes… tienen algo extraño… -Los miró mientras todas miran a otro lado**

**-Yo necesito llamar a mi madre -Digo mientras camino para atrás lentamente…**

**-Mi teléfono –Digo mientras veo a Rin con él –Por favor devuélvemelo**

**-¿Debería? –Dice mostrando una cara de desafió **

Corro hacía ella, diciéndome que me lo devuelva, suplicándole…, ella solo se ríe, en esos instantes Haku lo toma…

**-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le digo**

**-Voy hacer esto –Dice la peliblanca**

Tomando con más fuerza el aparato lo comienza hacer añicos mientras muestro un semblante con una mezcla de asombro y miedo, pensado en lo cruel que es…

**-Cállate –Me dice en tono alto **

**-Bueno, bueno, perrito, perrito, vas a convertirte en amigo nuestro –Dice Meiko tomándome por lo hombros en compañía de Miku –Así que no necesitas de compañía de un teléfono, ¿Verdad?**

**-Desde hace rato me siento hambrienta –Dice Miku lamiéndose los labios**

**-Es verdad, hueles muy delicioso, perrito –Dice Meiko imitando la acción de Miku, sacando unos colmillos**

Intento gritar y salir de esa posición. Intento correr y caigo por los nervios del asunto, me intento levantar y al hacerlo siento un enorme dolor en mi pierna y veo un poco de sangre cayendo de ahí, volteo para ver a las chicas y las veo con ojos rojos como la sangre…

…Todos con colmillos fuera y con caras de éxtasis…

**-¿Vampiresas?... –Solo eso alcanzo a decir mientras cómo puedo sacó un collar con una cruz con hermosas incrustaciones rojas, y como puedo se los muestro –Tomen esto**

Ellos solo se quedan en su lugar y se ríen de mi acción…

-En serio… -Solo eso susurra Neru

-¿De verdad crees en el cuento escrito por lo humanos de que los vampiros son vulnerables al ajo, cruces, y la luz solar? –Dice Luka quitándose los guantes de las manos –Eso solo demuestra lo estúpidos y arrogantes que son los humanos… …que molestos

Al decir esto doy la vuelta y salgo disparado corriendo de ahí, muevo como puedo las puertas del salón y salgo dejando a esas vampiresas ahí…

**-Sus modales son horribles –Dice Luka levantándose del Sillón **

Corro por los pasillos a paso presuroso, las piernas me tiemblan y mi respiración se hace entrecortada y el sudor me cae de mi cara.

Camino entre múltiples pasillos y muchas habitaciones y por lo visto no logro encontrar una salida de ese lugar.

Llegó por un pasillo y me sorprendo de encontrar a Miku abrazando con fuerza a su oso y a su lado un carrito de té lleno de postres, azúcar y muchos pasteles así como dulces, mientras está saborea un pastel…

**-Te voy a romper –Susurra mientras me ve…**

No le hago caso, y sigo corriendo y salgo por una puerta negra y camino con cuidado…

Veo un teléfono y como puedo lo tomo y comienzo a marcar, levanto este y lo coloco a mi oído y solo escucho estática, me asusto y reviso la conexión y para mi sorpresa este está cortado…

**-Te lo dije, verdad, mientras estuvieras aquí no necesitarías ningún teléfono –Dice Meiko Mirando fijamente, -¿Y ahora dónde irás Perrito?**

Intento dar hacía atrás y al momento choco con alguien y al voltear ahí la veo, mientras susurra…

**-Intenta adivinar, perrito…**

Me asusto y voy corriendo, de ahí…

Corro a todo lo que mis piernas me permiten y como puedo llego a la puerta principal, golpeo con todas mis fuerzas…

**-¡Por favor, ábrete! –Grito a todo pulmón**

**-A donde pensabas ir –Dice Rin mirándome con ojos desafiantes –Es el tan esperado momento de gritar, por favor grita con toda la fuerza de tus pulmones –Dice mientras se acerca más de lo que puede de mi espacio personal **

**-No puedes escapar de mí ahora –Dice, mientras me sujeta**

Pero al instante la empujo y salgo corriendo hacía otra dirección, dejándola mientras está se ríe…

Corro por las escaleras hacía el segundo piso…

Logro correr por las escaleras y subo a otras con forma de caracol.

_**Mientras ella subía en la última planta una habitación con cadenas y con enorme candado se rompían**_**…**

Logro correr por un pasillo y subo por otra escalera, a lo lejos logro ver una habitación que tiene cadenas rotas y algo en mí hizo que fuera hacía ahí…

Comienzo a ingresar a la habitación, la cual está completamente oscura y apenas se podía ver una luz tenue que deja ver por la luz de luna llena, cierro la puerta con picaporte, para asegurarme que no entraran esas vampiresas…

Con la poca luz que se deja filtrar, logro ver muebles cubiertos con sábanas blancas, a un lado hay múltiples joyas, me acerco y logro ver que todos le pertenecieran a un hombre, así como muchos perfumes, los dejo de lado y siento como si alguien me observara…

_**Atrás de él había la figura de un hombre de mediana edad unos 30 años, mirando hacía la luna, con un cabello café en una coleta con unos lentes… …que en unos segundos desaparece…**_

Camino hacía un balcón y al ver hacía ahí veo a un hombre que al voltearse hace que mi pecho comience a dolerme de manera más fuerte que cuando venía hacía aquí…

Me tambaleo y comienzo a tropezarme…

**-Duele, duele, mucho… -Digo mientras me golpeo con un estante y se caen algunas cosas del cómo libros y cosas sin importancia…**

Me intento levantar y observo de nuevo hacía el balcón y no veo nada, suspiro aliviado, y regreso mi mirada hacía las cosas que se cayeron y tomo un libro un tanto antiguo del que sobresale una fotografía…

**-¿Qué es esto? –Suspiro con miedo**

Veo la fotografía y me asusto pues veo que aparezco…

**-¿Yo?... ¿Esto es el diario de Mamá?... ¿Por qué?... **

Comienzo a leer el diario...

"_**Len me da alegría".**_

"_**El hecho de que no es mi hijo, ya no significa nada".**_

"_**Solo estoy agradecido por esta bendición todos los días de mi vida". **_

**-¿Qué significa esto? –Digo con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿Yo no soy hijo de mi Madre?, ¿Qué está haciendo el diario de Mamá aquí?...**

**-De todas la habitaciones, tenías que escoger está para entrar. –Dice con desgana Luka**

Volteo para verla, y para mi sorpresa todas están rodeándome en la habitación…

**-Está es una estancia que teníamos sellada para que nadie pudiera entrar –Continua Luka –Tendré que poner un nuevo candado…**

**-De verdad, ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?, perrito –Dice divertida Meiko mirándome fijamente**

**-Por favor quédate quieto, eres mi presa –Dice Miku con tono autoritario **

**-¡YO!, no soy presa de nadie –Respondo con todo pulmón **

**-¡Ya es suficiente!, ¡Cállate! –Dice Haku mientras golpea un librero y caen más libros…**

**-Ah…, Haku-Chan, no otra vez –Dice Meiko con voz tosca **

**-Cállate –Le advierte la peliblanca **

**-Esa expresión… … es la que más me excita –Responde Rin **

**-Tal vez yo participe –Dice Meiko mientras se levanta de un mueble**

**-Yo también quiero probar dice Miku, haciendo pucheros…**

**-Solo hay un hecho que debes comprender –Levanta la voz Luka –Que nunca podrás escapar de nosotras **

**-Tú nunca cambias, ¡Ve directo al grano! –Suspira Haku –Dile que simplemente si intenta huir, está muerto **

Mientras ellos están peleando, Rin y Meiko estaban encima de mí, lamiéndome mi cuello…

**-Ya paren, paren, paren… -Intento luchar**

Estando en eso se escucha un ruido de algo rompiéndose, era Neru votando un cuadro, sin importancia…

**-Lo siento. Lo tiré –Dice Neru sin expresión alguna**

Yo solo lo miro aliviado

**-Oye, Chico Débil –Me tira al suelo y me pregunta -¿Estás preparado?...**

Miro hacía un lado y veo a la luna en su punto más alto y veo hacía arriba y veo a Rin mientras se acerca a mi sacando sus colmillos blancos…

**-¡Dios…! –Respondo mientras todo a mí alrededor se pone oscuro…**

**Y esto es todo hasta la próxima, quería darle más aire de misterio, pero bueno, si quieren que actualice manden reviews para que esté al tanto de sus gustos, y como tengo pensado pronto subiré mi próximo fic así que viva los fics. Nos vemos Hasta la próxima. **

**Atte: Richy Escor**

**¡Nos Vemos! **


	2. Diabolik Lovers 2

Richy Escor: ¡Ola a todos!, soy nuevo escribiendo sobre los Vocaloid, pero pues mi imaginación y el ver algo inspirable mi cabeza hace que trabaje, de acuerdo no mucho, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, a SessKagome and Shade Shaw, les agradezco mucho los PM, y gracias enserio me inspiraron a pues cambiar un poco y que pues creciera como escritor muchas gracias, se los dedico, y muchísimas gracias, hasta la próxima, saludos, hasta próxima.

Segundo Capítulo De Capítulo de **Diabolik Lovers Vocaloid**, bueno que lo disfruten y hasta próxima, ¿Merezco un Review?...

Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como el uso de los Vocaloid que no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans. Así que sin demora El fic.

Los rayos del atardecer se encontraban ocultándose en el horizonte, dando al lugar una atmosfera de completo cambio. Dentro de una habitación, con las luces aún encendidas, y todo en completo silencio, por lo que se podía ver entre el piso de la habitación algunos muebles muy bien decorados, entre los cuales sobresalían un gran ropero, estantes con libros, un gran candelabro, y junto del espejo las maletas de dueño de la habitación, frente al espejo, que daba hacía la cama del joven humano, por el cuál se podía observar que este aún se encontraba despertando, abriendo uno por unos sus ojos, aún con el sentimiento de fatiga, que le daba la impresión de estar desorientado, levantando las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, se quedó pensando por unos instantes, y casi de golpe, instintivamente colocó sus manos en su cuello revisando si este tendría alguna marca, y tras unos minutos de estarlo revisarlo cuidadosamente suspiró –Menos mal… -y entrelazo sus manos encima de sus piernas dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio–No me han mordido -Viéndose las ropas que llevaba, hizo que sé sorprendiera – ¡¿Y esto?! –Mirando con miedo su piyama que tenía colocada encima de su cuerpo –No recuerdo haberme cambiado –recito mostrando un semblante confundido.

Casi al decir concluir esa afirmación, cayó en cuenta de los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior. Conoció a seis chicas, que sin duda alguna eran vampiresas, y por ende al caer en cuenta de esto, ya estaba temiendo por su vida. Claro sin olvidar el hecho de que la rubia de nombre Rin le había intentado tomar la sangre en más de una ocasión el día anterior, así como la extraña actitud de las demás.

Tenía no muy claro la actitud de las seis; Neru la hija mayor no representaba para ella mucho peligro pensaba, pues al parecer está no tenía algún interés en él, así como dejó muy claro que había venido en plan de novio e inclusive esposo, dicha idea que al parecerle no le agrada en lo absoluto, por lo que no podía irse.

Luka la segunda hija, era muy estricta con sus reglas, así como con la clara advertencia de Haku en el cual estaría muerto si intentaba escapar del lugar sin avisar, y por el tono y las acciones de Haku que sin duda alguna no eran signos de amistad, claro estos eran de agresividad, así como romper y fracturar una pared, un estante y no se sabe que tanta cosa, con un solo puño, no era _normal_. Miku la _dulce _vampiresa que no soltaba en ningún instante a su peluche con un cebollín entre sus garras no era mejor que está, y que desde ayer que la vio estaba muy curiosa de él, mostrando su lengua en señal de diversión. Y Por supuesto no estaba de acuerdo para nada que la vampiresa llamada Meiko, estuviera llamándole perrito-chan, eso no le gustaba para nada, así como de estar tomándolo por sorpresa…

Estando tan sumido en sus pensamientos que solo divagaba entrecortadamente… -Porqué, de qué manera le había podido pasar esto, ¡Tengo que darme prisa e intentar pedir ayuda! – Se decía mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza –al instante recordaba la foto de ayer, encontró en esa extraña habitación, en la cual mostraba a su madre vestida como monja, tomándolo entre sus manos cargando el rosario que siempre tenía, que junto al diario, que con puño y letra de su madre decía que no era su hijo, y tras unos segundos de pensarlo, solo dijo en un susurro… -¿Cómo es posible que mi Mamá no sea mi Mama?... –Soltando una lágrima rebelde que comenzaba a caer por su mejilla.

Una voz interrumpió por completo el ambiente, -Llorar no te servirá de nada, perrito-chan –Dijo con burla Meiko –Mirando con ojos lujuriosos a Len continuo –Estás bastante sexy con esa piyama transparente, deja ver ese blanco torso –Sonrió mostrando los colmillos relamiéndolos –Además desprendes este embriagante olor, un olor que no se compara a ningún sake que haya probado antes, ¿Intentas tentarme? –Sentenció, avanzando a paso lento sobre la cama, quedando frente a frente de la cara de este…

Len se quedó en shock por la acción repentina de Meiko, y solo lograba articular -¡No te… me…a-cer-ques…! -En un intento por detenerla, pero está solo se reía por la confusa cara que mostraba el chico, en tan solo unos instantes ya tomaba el mentón al chico, por lo que Meiko se comenzó acercar a sus labios y a unos instantes de probarlos sintió una fuerza que lo hizo caerse abruptamente de la cama del rubio.

-¡No toques las cosas de la gran yo, sin mí permiso! –Gritó furiosa Rin

-¡Rinny-chan, qué violenta! –Decía sobando sus posaderas pues había caído de sentón en el suelo

-¡Cállate! –Bufó, señalando a Len –Él es mío –Y acercándose a Len y lamió rápidamente su cuello, haciendo que este soltara unos gemidos entrecortados, pero que al parecer solo fueron momentáneas pues este logro empujarla.

-¡Por favor, para! –Dijo Len mirando enfurecido a su agresora, tomando distancia de esta mientras continuaba mirándola con ojos desafiantes.

-Ustedes dos –Sentenció Luka, llegando al cuarto dando orden a la situación –Llegaran tarde –Dijo mirando con ojos de desaprobación a Rin y Meiko por las acciones indecentes de ambos.

-Rin bufó y mirando a Luka -¡Eres tú otra vez Luka!, ¿No puedes dejarme divertir? –Terminó dándole la vuelta a está

-¡Y justó cuando me estaba divirtiendo! –Exclama Meiko levantando del suelo

Pasando por alto las palabras de sus hermanas, Luka miro a Len –Tú también tienes que cambiarte

Len mostró un semblante confuso -¿Cambiarme? –Dijo señalándose a sí mismo –Pues, ¿A dónde vamos? –Recato levantándose de la cama –Es evidente, ¿No? –Declaró Luka –Al Instituto

-¿Al Instituto?... ¿A, estás horas? –Pregunto confuso Len mientras miraba con ojos perplejos a Luka

-Que mal entiendes las cosas, ¿A caso, necesitas que te expliquen cada cosa con lujo de detalles? –Poniendo una mano en la frente suspirando por la actitud lenta de Len–Es un instituto nocturno –

-Pero, ir al instituto a estas horas –Mostró una mueca Len –Solo por que tengas el sentido común de un ser humano, no significa que podamos dejar que estés activo por el día, porque mientras vivas en nuestra casa bebes ajustarte e nuestro estilo de vida –Dijo dándole señales a sus hermanas que salgan de la habitación –Si tienes algún problema con esto, puedes irte cuando puedas –exclamo Luka mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación

-Pero tú me dijiste que estaba muerto si me iba –objeto Len –Has dicho algo –Exclamo Luka deteniendo su paso volteando a verla con ojos rojos, hecho que hizo que Len cambiará su expresión y con nerviosismo dijera: -No, claro que no

-bueno, si lo has entendido, ponte el uniforme de ahí –Y como el viento solo se escuchó el cierre de la puerta, ante la mirada de susto de Len al ver que nadie estaba ahí…

Al abrir un cajón de una mesita de noche, tomo su crucifijo y colocándolo en su cuello, se dispuso a ir al extraño cuarto de ayer para intentar tomar el diario de su madre, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla, se encontró con Rin mirándolo –Ola –Saludo Rin – ¿Aún no te has cambiado? -Dijo, Mostrando sus colmillos –La grandiosa yo ¡Te ayudara!

-¡No, gracias! -dijo Len, azotando la puerta, colocando rápidamente el cerrojo a esta, suspirando tras la puerta, mirando de reojo el uniforme escolar, el cual no era tan malo, pues era de color negro con decorados blancos y amarillos que iban a juego con un corbata de color amarillo, suspirando se colocaba este mientras se empezaba a imaginarse lo que le esperaría en el instituto…

Tras unos minutos de haberse arreglado Len en conjunto de aquellas hermanas se subieron a una limosina que esperaba en el patio principal, y sin perder tiempo Luka dio la instrucción de que todos entraran a este, cosa que todos hicieron sin demora.

Durante el recorrido había un ruido sepulcral, pues todas esas hermanas, se encontraban en su propio mundo, Neru solo suspiraba por ratos, mostrándose aburrida, Miku jugaba animosamente con Teddy, Meiko sonriendo por ratos, Haku mirándome sin parpadear, Luka leyendo un libro, y por supuesto Rin sentada a un lado de mi haciendo muecas a Haku.

Después de observarlos un rato, me quede pensando –Todos… son hermanos ¿Verdad?, -Vacile un poco ente mi pregunta mental – ¿Es que acaso no se llevan bien? –Suspirando me moví un poco de mi asiento –Al parecer ellas no hablan mucho entre sí –Pensé mirando de nuevo el ambiente

-¿En qué estás pensando chico débil? –Sonrió Rin –Al parecer tienes muchas agallas para desafiarme, chico débil –Acercándose más a mí

Le hice frente ante sus palabras y declaré –Puedes dejar eso Rin-san, eso de llamarme chico débil, es muy grosero, llámame por mi nombre, me llamo **Len Kagamine**, -Objete

-Cállate –Gritó molesta Rin –No me importa tú opinión en absoluto, chico _¡Dé-bil! _–Deletreó sacando sus colmillos, de la nada comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mí, a lo que Luka cerró fuertemente su libro

-Rin, ¿Cuántas veces debó decírtelo?, haz esas cosas en tú habitación –Mirándola seriamente Rin se estremeció, cambiando su mira, me miro a mí –Esto es para ti –Decía mientras me daba algo, lo cual acepte con algo de miedo

-Es zumo 100% hacho de arándano es el mejor remedio para la sangre débil -Sonrió –Muchas gracias -logré responderle –No es necesario darme las gracias, pues debes ser completamente consciente de que eres nuestra presa, así que desde ahora la beberás todos los días –Decía mientras su boca mostraba una sonrisa todavía más grande

Me asuste, por un momento, pues pensé que Luka-san me estaba apoyando, resultando todo lo contrario, me quede sin aire y temblaba…

-Sus dientes están castañeando… Teddy, cuando los humanos tienen miedo lo demuestran de esa forma –Sonrió Miku, mientras le daba la vuelta a Teddy para que observara la escena –Es divertido así que mira bien.

La limosina paró en la puerta del instituto, del cual todos nos bajamos del auto.

-Estás en la misma clase que Rin y Miku, así que llévate bien con ellas por favor –Dijo Luka

Mirándome fijamente, A lo cual solo asentí –A no ser que quieras un castigo, no intentes nada imprudente, ¿Has entendido? –Tras unos segundos me quede mirando al vació

-bueno, ¿Y tú respuesta? –Dijo con algo más de fuerza Luka –Claro –Solo alcance a decirle, nos despedimos y me dirigí a mi salón para el cual al ingresar me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que no había nadie, nadie a excepción de Rin y Miku las cuales se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, Miku jugando con Teddy riéndose con él, y a Rin aburrida, con la cara en su lugar, ingrese al salón y observe en la pizarra que nos tocaba clase de cocina, lo que explica él porque no había nadie ahí.

Rin vocifero –ah… ¿Nos toca clase de cocina? –Y Levantándose poco a poco de su lugar, mostrando en la cara una risita entre los labios…

-¿Takoyaki? –Pregunte confuso

–Obvio, ¡Hazme el mejor takoyaki del mundo! –Me dijo Rin mirándome a los ojos

-Pero… tenemos que ir a la clase –exclame intentando convencerla pues, en un momento me encontraba en el salón de clases para después parar en otro salón de cocina vació.

-No me repliques –Gritó molesta –La grandiosa yo los probara, ¡Así que date prisa y cocina!

-Pero, ¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido! –Intente justificar en algo aquella extraña petición.

Pero de nada sirvió pues al final tuve que hacer lo que aquella vampiresa me dijo.

Rin movía impacientemente su lengua mientras se comía uno a unos los takoyaki que le di, soltando uno o que otro sonido de estar gustosa con la comida – ¡Está buenísimo! –Decía mientras se metía otro a la boca

-He hecho lo que al final quisiste –Dije suspirando por la extraña actitud de ella

-No te preocupes por pequeñeces, y come tú también –Me miró intentado convencerme, a lo cual no negué pues quería probar algo de mi trabajo

-Que rico está –Reitere -¡Verdad! –Sonrió Rin, mientras seguía comiéndoselos, pues ella parecía estar más que encantaban pues me había dicho que los aderezará con naranjas.

-¡Ah… tengo que limpiar e irme a la próxima clase! –dije empezando a poner manos a la obra para limpiar todo el desastre que hice en la cocina al preparar el deseo de Rin.

Me puse a fregar los vasos y platos, así como el molde que tenía un poco de masa de takoyaki, el cual era sumamente difícil de limpiar, así que hable a Rin –Rin-san por favor ayúdame, porque yo solo hice el takoyaki porque me dijiste que lo hiciera -Rin que se estaba balanceando entre la silla y la mesa, mirándome se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

-Oye, Rin-sa… -alcance solo a decir pues en un instante ya se encontraba alado mío, por lo que corrí hasta el extremo del salón -¿Por qué huyes? –dijo acercándose hacía mí –Sabes, me estado conteniendo desde ayer, así que déjame tocarte –Sentenció tomando de una mano, por lo cual instintivamente intente zafarme de ella, pero al parecer ponía una fuerza para nada natural en el agarre –No, suéltame –Dije intentando empujarla, pero ella me tomo del mentón acercándome a su rostro –Por favor, para, para –Intente moverme y poner resistencia, pero mis fuerzas se estaban perdiendo…

Rin que todavía me tomaba del mentón me dio la vuelta dejando a la vista mi cuello –Tú piel luce deliciosa sin marcas de colmillos, da gracias que la grandiosa yo tomara todas tus primeras veces –Terminado la frase sacando sus colmillos y acercándose a mi cuello los clavo…

Sentí un dolor muy fuerte del cual solo pude quedarme quieto, sentía que mi alma se escapa de mi cuerpo, mientras era remplazada por una sensación completamente extraña, escuche que Rin hacía ruidos raros, por lo que me imagine que era mi sangre siendo bebida por ella, en un descuido ella me acercó más a su pecho y con fuerza me estrujo contra ella, pudiendo jurar que sentía que sus brazos se pasaban por mi espalda jugando en ella, pasaron minutos que para mí eran una eternidad, donde solo podía cerrar los ojos intentado no mostrar alguna emoción por este hecho…

En un instante el acto se interrumpió Rin abrió los ojos perpleja y sorprendida a la vez, y con mucho asombro en los ojos…

-Deliciosa… -Suspiraba entrecortadamente -¿Qué es esto?... es más dulce que cualquier cosa que allá probado hasta ahora –Abría sus ojos como platos, suspiraba –**Tú...**

**me gustas** –Y al terminar la frase continuó bebiendo mi sangre, ahora de manera más salvaje, con más sed, mientras intentaba solo ignorar el dolor que me invadía, ella comenzaba a pasar una mano por mi cabello queriendo soltar mi cola mientras la otra mano me comenzaba a tocar mi pecho…

-para por favor… para –intentaba gritar y moverme, **¡Suéltame! **–en ese instante logre quitarla de mí agarrándome el cuerpo entre mis brazos de forma protectora

-Tonto, por supuesto que te dolerá más si te mueves así, ¿A caso no lo entiendes? –Decía mirándome desafiante mientras mi sangre se derramaba por sus labios –Tus lágrimas y tú expresión de dolor me excitan –Se relamió los labios limpiándose el resto de mi sangre

-Por favor ya basta, ¡Ya basta! –Decía asustado –Para de una vez –Intente convencerle

-**¡No!**, no pienso hacerlo… -susurro mientras caía encima de mi atrapándome contra una pared, calvándome sus colmillos mientras sus piernas se enredaban en las mías, intentado detenerla, mis manos dejaron de pelear y cedí pues me había desmayado en las manos de aquella chica…

-Madre mía, sí que eres una desgracia –Decía Luka cerrando la puerta del salón e ingresando a él con paso lento, interrumpí mi _postre _y mire a ella –Nunca pensé que harías esto en el instituto –Me reprochaba Luka mi comportamiento

-Bufe alto –Luka… ¡Estaba a punto de llegar a la mejor parte! – Grite histérica

-¡No me importa!, así que hazte responsable y asegúrate de llevarlo a casa –Ordeno y miro a Len que se encontraba en el suelo del cual su sangre recorría su cuello bajando a través de está.

-Solo mostré una cara de fastidio por el comentario de Luka y veía como está salía del salón acercándose a la puerta y apagando las luces.

Realmente no entendía nada, pero no puedo moverme muy bien, pero aun así comienzo abrir los ojos lentamente, al hacerlo me doy cuenta que estoy en una gran habitación, ladeando mi cabeza y logro ver una piscina, por lo que de inmediatamente me doy cuenta que he llegado a casa pues en la escuela con anterioridad Rin me conto de algunos cuartos de la mansión, pero aun así no comprendo porque estoy ahí…

-Hey, Len, ¡¿Ya estás despierto?! –Me pregunta Rin mientras me mira, me levanto apenas y logro ver que ella tiene mi corbata amarilla entre sus manos, intento levantarme tomando impulso y por una extraña razón me _dolía_ un poco el cuello, pero ante mi reacción Rin se separa de la pared y camina a paso lento hacía mí…

-¡No te me acerques vampiresa! –Grité histérico -¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –Maldije apretando mis puños, ella se rió y mirándome fijamente ironizo –parece que aún no lo has entendido –Se acercó más y tomándome entre sus brazos logro alzarme con suma facilidad del sillón y me llevo a paso rápido al borde de la piscina –Estás bajo la clemencia de la grandiosa yo, así que ¡Deja de quejarte por cada cosas que hago! –Sentenció terminándome por arrojar en medio de la piscina, mientras me caía en la piscina comencé a perder fuerza pues algunos músculos me dolían mucho, pero para Rin el verme caer no le importó.

-Dilo, Di que soy la mejor –tomando más seriedad continuó –Que soy la mejor que todas las demás, y que me perteneces –Dijo mirándome, aunque yo apenas sobresalía de la piscina pues aunque con todas mis fuerzas intentaba nadar a cada segundo que pasaba más y más me dolían los músculos -¡Ayud- Por favr-! –Intentaba decir pero la fuerza se acaba y terminaba por ceder y caer aún en lo más profundo de la piscina…

Rin solo observaba, mientras recuerdos amargos le invadían la mente…

_**-Flash Back -**_

Una mano temerosa y pequeña sobresalía de un río en pleno apogeo, intentaba desesperadamente llamar la atención de un hombre que se encontraba a la orilla el cuál solo observando a la niña, Rin, una pequeñita vampira que desesperadamente intentaba llamar la atención de su padre…

-Papá, por favor, ¡Ayúdame! –Lloraba mientras la corriente lo jalaba –Cambiare me hare más fuerte que ellas dos, de nosotras el mejor seré, yo lograre tomar el lugar de Mamá, será la Reina…

El hombre solo la miraba más fríamente pues se lamentaba el ver a su hija mayor, en ese estado él creía que nunca Rin lograría ser como su esposa, para ser la Reina de los vampiros se reacomodo los lentes y le dio la espalda, alejándose de una Rin que se ahogaba…

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

-¡Ayuda…! –Un grito de Len logró sacarla de sus pensamientos y sin dudarlo dos veces se lanzó al agua por él, la mano de Len poco a poco se caía, dejándose guiar por su cuerpo que estaba más y más en el fondo, pero Rin nadaba más rápido e intentaba sostener su mano, tras unos segundo logró tomarla y jalando el cuerpo inconsciente de Len hacía el suyo, lo examino mirándolo con detenimiento, miro la cara de este, más risueña de lo normal, y sus ojos cerrados haciéndolo parecer dormido y en un instante sin previo aviso…

…**Lo besó **tomando ligeramente su barbilla lo acerco a su boca profundizando el beso, en el cual intentaba pasarle aire, jugando con la lengua de este durante el proceso, mientras nadaba hacía arriba aún con los ojos cerrados Rin besaba profundamente al chico, el cual poco a poco tras unos segundos lograba recuperar la conciencia a duras penas, viendo como esa vampiresa le había robado su primer beso, por lo que entrecerraba sus ojos lentamente, Rin desacomodaba la camisa de Len y se la quitaba mientras tocaba la piel del cuello de este, y se acercándose y lo mordió suavemente pasando suavemente su lengua entre la piel tan suave de Len, el cual comenzaba a jalar a la chica y dejaba escapar de su rostro señas de un ligero dolor, soltando algunas burbujas de aire, y la sangre que poco se escapaba de los labios de Rin, que esta comenzaba abrir los ojos pues estaba muy concentrada en beber la sangre de Len y en unos segundos se encontraban en la superficie de la piscina.

Con Len entre sus brazos y el cual estaba intentando sacar el exceso de agua de su pulmones, tosiendo muy fuerte. Y jadeando por la falta de aire…

-Tu Sangre… Fluye por todo mi cuerpo… ¡Es totalmente abrumador! –Decía con un semblante impactante, con sus pupilas muy dilatas, regodeando de que la sangre de Len la tenía loca, pero unos inaudibles y casi sordos murmullos la trajeron a la realidad –Para… de… una vez… -decía Len apunto de desmayarse por casi no tener sangre y la dificultad de respirar se le hacía cada vez más presente.

-Qué remedio… supongo que por hoy es suficiente –Suspiro Rin mientras sacaba a Len de La piscina.

Len suspiraba un poco más normal, una vez en el suelo, mientras se agarraba fuertemente el pecho, Rin le tiró una toalla a lo que Len se sorprendió por ese acto de ella, por lo que quería darle las gracias pero Rin se retiraba del lugar, dejándolo pensando sobre las acciones que acababan de pasar, tocándose los labios con sus dedos, Len se quedó pensando, en que estos aún estaba desprendiendo un agradable olor a naranjas…

En las a fueras de la mansión se encontraba una extraña señorita de apariencia joven, que aparentaba tener unos 27 años, de cabello rojo como el fuego, y unos ojos del mismo color, mirando fijamente al castillo, que se encontraba rodeado de la oscuridad de la madrugada, y donde algunos murciélagos paseaban encima de la silueta de la luna llena…

Me encontraba realmente cansado, estaba caminando por el pasillo, a paso lento, temiendo por cualquier ruido, o sombra que pudiera presentarse, temiendo por que alguno de esas chicas me robara, porque por no quiero verlas, tengo miedo de que algo grave pase de lo cual tal vez no despertaría con vida…

Con sumo cuidado llegue hasta la puerta de la extraña habitación en la cual encontré el diario de Mamá y por suerte aún no tenía los candados que Luka prometió poner, hice un ademan de victoria, y silenciosamente mire a ambos lados por centésima vez aquella noche, gire la perilla lentamente adentrándome en aquella extraña alcoba, cerré con seguro y camine lentamente entre los vidrios de la foto que había roto Neru anteanoche, seguí caminando y encontré lo que vine a buscar los libros aún seguían tirados por lo que internamente sonreí, me agache moviendo entre estos –¡Lo encontré! -deje salir un pequeño grito, pero eso no impidió que mi felicidad decayera, lentamente abrí la portada -¿Eh…?. ¿Qué significa eso? –Decía confundido, pasaba página tras página y todas y cada una de ellas se encontraban igual, _en blanco _no podía creerlo -¡Todo, todo ha desaparecido! –mis emociones se fueron al caño con el sentimiento de que mi mundo, mi mundo, ya no era mismo pues de la impotencia deje caer el libro, maldiciendo, desde el momento en que entre a esta casa…

Bueno Hasta Próxima, espero Que les haya gustado, si más nos vemos hasta próxima semana. Sin más me despido.

Hasta La Próxima.

Richy Escor: Se despide.

Bye…


	3. Diabolik Lovers 3Intimidación En El Baño

**Richy Escor:** ¡Ola a todos!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien pues yo no estaba muy bien de salud pero aun así vengo a traerles más, por lo que relájense, tomen palomitas y su bebida refrescante, y disfruten del Fic, Y absténganse de ser duros con este fic, que apenas va creciendo y tomando forma, por lo que espero de su positiva crítica muchas gracias…

_Tercer Capítulo De Capítulo de Diabolik Lovers Vocaloid: Intimidación En el Baño, bueno que lo disfruten y hasta próxima, ¿Merezco un Review?..._

_**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como el uso de los Vocaloid que no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans. Así que sin demora El fic.**_

La noche era sumamente extraña, el ambiente demasiado frio y hostil, acompañada de una luna que se encontraba en una posición no tan favorable…

Me sentía de cierto modo incomodo, con la impresión de que algo no estaba bien, y cuando digo que algo no estaba bien, es en el buen sentido de la palabra y es que hoy, precisamente hoy, vi algo que nunca me imagine posible, y claro algo que me tenía con duda, y eso era ver a esas hermanas comiendo un banquete, y claro, este no consistía en sangre o algo por el estilo, si no que se trataba de comida humana, y para rematar estamos todos reunidos comiendo en el salón principal, el cual para la ocasión estaba muy bien arreglado para la ocasión, el mayordomo solo estaba por así decirlo pintado en la espera que sus amas le diesen la más mínima orden.

-Tobías, pásame el vino tinto del 69' –Decía Meiko pasándole la copa al mayordomo el cual lo tomaba y rellenaba con el líquido –Por cierto, arréglame unos asuntos que mañana iré de visita por_esa_–soltando un gruñido, –como ordene joven Meiko-sama –haciendo una reverencia el mayordomo salía del salón dejándonos a nosotros solos en la habitación.

Yo aun no comprendo mucho de su mundo, o de cómo funciona, pero por lo visto, nadie está muy cómoda cuando hablan de _esa_y por más que pregunta nadie me dice nada, el simple hecho de ver a todas como cambiaban sus facciones al preguntar del tema me lo aclaraba más…

Neru, se limitaba a tocar su comida por momentos, se la pasaba más escuchando su teléfono que viendo el transcurrir de la cena, Haku tomaba más pausadamente el vino que Meiko, pero aun así lo tomaba en gran medida, comiendo con algo de pereza el pavo ahumado en salsa, Luka se limitaba a comer atún con caviar, de manera muy elegante, haciendo uso de destrezas sutiles, Miku comía con hambre los cebollines con pato a la naranja, que sin duda alguna Rin estaba comiendo con más energía que está, y aún que no lo crean el ver a Rin comer naranja de postre me hace sentir de cierta manera un tanto mal, sin embargo de alguna manera no hago caso a lo que dice y evito entrar en conflicto con ella, pues tras una pelea con Miku por el último pedazo de naranja dulce, ella en estos momentos me está molestando, mientras que yo intentaba comer algo de sopa con aderezo de plátanos –Oye chico Débil, ¿Necesitas ayuda para comer? –Me mostraba una sonrisa algo cínica –Si te apetece puedo darte de comer con la cuchara –Decía mirándome aún más de cerca, es que acaso le gusta mofarse de mí, me pregunto mentalmente, solo la miro con molestia, pero por lo visto a ella le hizo gracia mi acción -¿Acaso el nene necesita del _avioncito? –Mostrando un risa, luego intento darme de comer en la boca algo de su comida,_algo que por supuesto logre evadir, pues para mí el estar soportando ese trato no me agradaba para nada y puesto por lo que ocurrió hace unos días, sumando al despertarme en la fuente colgado de mis calzoncillos era la gota que desbordaba el vaso – ¡Sabes, no sé ni porque pensé que cambiarías!, eres muy cruel e insensible y no me interesa saber si _la grandiosa yo_ se enfada, pero, ¡Es que no se puede vivir contigo! –Grité mientras me retiraba de la comida, dejando_a las vampiresas algo,__perplejas y sin palabras…_

-Parece ser que Perrito-chan está creciendo, ¿No crees Rin-san? –Susurro Meiko bebiendo el vino lentamente, -Ese me las pagara –Vocifero Rin levantándose de su asiento yendo en busca de Len.

-Eso sí que fue de mala educación de parte de ese chico el levantarse cuando aún se está cenando –Agregó Luka. –Que fastidio –Comento Neru levantándose de su asiento –Lo lamento me retiro –Y a paso lento desapareció.

-Que malcriada, alguien como ella que ha sido criada y consentida desde pequeña, no tiene remedio –Dejando de lado los utensilios comentó Luka.

-Teddy, ¿Qué quieres comer ahora? –Le preguntaba Miku a su oso de peluche el cual estaba sostenido por el brazo. Con suma sutileza intento darle de comer a su peluche pero al intentar tomar unas galletas de vainilla, estas se rompían por el exceso de fuerza que la chica hacía, y en un intento de por fin tomar algunas torció su sonrisa y comenzó a destrozarlas todas con sus manos –Ja, ja, ja, muere, muere… -susurraba Miku mientras estrujaba el polvo de las galletas.

-Ni siquiera la cena especial realizada una vez al mes, puede ser normal –Dijo irritada Luka levantándose de su lugar y retirándose, dejando en el salón a Miku, Meiko y Haku disfrutando de lo que quedaba de cena.

* * *

Sin duda alguna estaba muy molesto por la actitud odiosa de Rin, no me agradaba en nada como ella se comportaba, simplemente no me agradaba en nada, y pensar en un momento que ella podría ser algo diferente –suspiraba– sin duda alguna, era muy tonto el creer eso de ella…

Sentado al borde de mi cama solo pensando, el hecho de que le haya levantado la voz era algo que no me imagine hacer, tras un poco de estar pensándolo creo que tengo el derecho de hacer eso –digo –No creo que ella este escuchando esto, ¿o sí?...

-¿Qué crees que hiciste allá?, debilucho –sonreía maliciosamente Rin, que para mi sorpresa no noté en lo absoluto -¿Qué haces aquí? –digo asustado, no podía creerlo que la culpable de mi mal humor estaba frente a mí, cruzada de piernas sentada en una silla, y mirándome retadoramente –Eso es asunto mío, el haberse enfrentado a la grandiosa yo, es algo imperdonable –tomando más seriedad –Es por ello que, no sabes comportarte, por lo que creo que tendré que hacerte entender por las buenas tú lugar –Sonriendo sado quistamente de un momento a otro se levantó de la silla, y se acercó a una velocidad inimaginable frente a frente de mí –Por la cara que pones parece ser que no sabes lo que pasará –rio maliciosamente –Solo disfruta de como la gran yo te hará pagar por tu falta –Y terminando la oración se tiró encima de mí, tomando mi cara con delicadeza comenzó a lamer mi cuello mientras sus manos pasaban por mi espalda, jugando con esta, clavándome sus uñas en mi piel –No, por favor para –decía suspirando, el dolor que ella me proporcionaba me estaba haciendo sentir algo extraño –No todavía es muy pronto para parar –Dijo con tono juguetón, y acercándose más a mí sentía su pecho en el mío, y no es que sea un pervertido pero eso se estaba tornando en una situación muy difícil para mí, como era posible, que hace unos minutos atrás estuviera molesto con ella para que en estos momentos este así con ella, tanto estaba pensando en esto, cuando sentí un dolor muy agudo en mi cuello, por supuesto, era Rin clavando sus colmillos, aun que estaba sacando sonidos de dolor ella no parecía importarle en lo absoluto, estuve soportando eso por unos minutos, en los que no paraba de acostumbrarme al dolor, era algo muy doloroso, pero Rin me mantenía aprisionado, colocando más su cuerpo encima de mí, de un momento a otro sus manos habían tomado las mías dejando que sus piernas rodeen a las mías, cuando sin aviso alguno ella soltó mi cuello y aún con rastros de sangre en su boca pronunciaba jadeantemente –Simplemente exquisito, absolutamente dulce el aroma que emana tu piel, acompañado del embriagante sabor de tu sangre hace que me vuelva loca chico débil –Decía con unos ojos llenos de lujuria, mientras jugaba con mi cabello oliéndolo incesantemente, intentaba mover mis labios los cuales al intentar articular una palabra alguna se hicieron presa de los labios de la rubia la cual me besaba con un hambre extrema, posándolos sobre los míos, haciéndome arrancar gemidos, cuando intentaba moverlos ella me mordió los labios, podía sentir como utilizaba sus colmillos para hacerme sangrar la boca más, la sangre que brotaba por ellos no quedaba desperdiciada, pues ella la bebía, mientras intentaba respirar desesperadamente, pues mis fuerzas se agotaban, y sentía que no podía seguir con las acciones de la chica…

Así transcurrieron unos minutos en los cuales Rin se centraba en tomar mi sangre de los labios, ella se separo de mi rompiendo el beso y mirándome a los ojos me susurro –Quédate callado que no puedo disfrutar de tu sangre así –Me decía frustrada –En verdad a veces no entendía para nada a ella, en un momento era algo y al otro completamente lo opuesto, eso es algo que nunca entenderé.

Entre tantos abrazos y besos fugaces yo soltaba gemidos ahogados y pequeños sonidos pero ella solo me respondía indiferentemente –Oye no hables de esa forma –se reía de mi actitud, cortando el beso ella se lamio la boca con su lengua y separándose de mi abrió salvajemente mi camisa blanca rompiendo los botones de esta, ella se acercó a mi pecho y lamiendo con delicadeza dijo entre cortadamente –Me sorprende ver que tan blanca y tan marcado están tus músculos de tu pecho chico débil – y tocando suavemente la tetilla de mi pecho hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido –y nunca imagine que de igual manera sea muy sensible, y por tu rubor en tu mejillas, debo suponer que es la primera vez que una chica te toca así, ¿O me equivoco? –Preguntó con el usual tonito dulce de su voz, pero el solo pensar de responderle que sí es algo que no iba a permitir, pues aunque sea la verdad, y nadie en mi vida me había hecho algo semejante, no quería darme el lujo de perder contra ella, por lo que solo le conteste –Tú no sabes nada –E intente levantarme de la cama pero su mano cobro más fuerza e impidió mi escape –Parece ser que tú no comprendes tu posición, ¿Verdad chico débil? –Pregunto irónicamente Rin mientras me miraba con sus ojos rojos, yo trague algo de saliva para contestar pero se formó un nudo en mi garganta, en lo que Rin aprovecho y salto a mí pecho clavando sus colmillos en él, haciendo sentir que la sangre de mi cuerpo se iba de mí, y no por el simple hecho de que fuera verdad, si no porque ella lo hacía de manera brusca y sin cuidado, aun sin importarle cuantas veces intente empujarla sus manos y su inhumana fuerza hacían esos intentos fueran inútiles, creo que de verdad comprendí sus palabras…

Tras romper el _beso _ella me miró y sonrió mostrándome sus colmillos aún con su sangre –Ese dolor es mi marca, la prueba de que eres mío y de nadie más –y sin previo aviso continuo besando mi pecho y mordiéndolo dejándolo marcado como muestra de que era de ella y de nadie más, lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus palabras que dijo después…

-solo espero que no traiciones mis acciones Len-kun –susurro – Y dicho esto se separó de mí dejándome completamente sólo en mi habitación, dejando marcadas con sangre las blancas sábanas de la habitación y mi cabeza en un estado de conmoción, confusión y por lo visto de fatiga, pues apenas me levante y sentí el aroma el aroma de naranjas maduras que emanaba mi cuerpo, el cual cayó rendido en mi cama a causa de un profundo sueño…

* * *

Me desperté completamente tarde ese día, la cabeza me daba vueltas y mi cuello y pecho me ardían de sobremanera, en verdad no podía asimilar los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior, simplemente me sentía extrañamente confundido, las acciones de Rin no concordaban con sus palabras, debía pensar en que tal vez eran solo de molestia, pero no, ese no sería el caso, por lo que mejor decidí pensarlo mejor, tras un refrescante baño, por lo que aliste mi habitación y acomode el _desastre_que había en mi cama y salí del cuarto con mi ropa en brazos directo al baño, camine por el pasillo que al parecer estaba solitario, por lo que haciendo caso omiso de este fenómeno me encamine decidido al baño y tras abrir la puerta del baño, la cerré con seguro para asegurarme que ninguna vampiresa entrara, me desabotone lo que quedaba de camisa y vi, ahí frente a mí estaban las marcas que me había dejado Rin, mi pecho cubierto con unos cuantos besos y mordidas rojas marcadas en él, y viendo detenidamente mi cara veo que mis labios estaban un tanto inflados no mucho pero podía sentir que me dolían, suspire completamente triste y al darme la vuelta me asuste por completo, que casi se me sale el alma del cuerpo…

-¿Neru-san? –Preguntaba impactado, pues de todas las personas posibles, tenía que toparme con la vampiresa mayor, no es que tuviera miedo de ella, si no que se encontraba remojada en la tina, con su ropa colocada, aunque debería decir que tenía algo expuesta su ropa interior pues el agua la delataba, intentaba no mirar, pues esos no son los principios con los que fui criado en la iglesia en donde viví -¿Neru-san?, ¿Neru-san? –Volví a preguntarle a la rubia, la cual ni se inmutaba a mi pregunta, tras unos minutos de estar llamándola esta hablo con voz sepulcral –Cállate, ¡¿Puedes dejar el alboroto?! -Bufó –Se nota que eres muy fastidioso –Y abriendo sus ojos amarillos me miró –Solo estoy metida en la tina –Volvió a bufar -¿Pero, con todo y ropa? –pregunte algo perplejo ante su respuesta, ella cambio un tanto su mirada y con voz seductora contesto –Pues quítamela –me quede en shock, ella se río de mi reacción que puse, pues mis mejillas se tornaron rojas -¿No será que viniste, porque querías verme desnuda? –Tarde un poco en reaccionar ente las acusaciones, pero tras analizarlo le grite indignado -¡Te equivocas!, ¡No digas cosas extrañas! –Poniendo más seriedad –Yo sólo vine porque quería bañarme –ella me miraba un tanto divertida y se río -¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?... –Claro que no –Le respondí, nunca me espere que ella tuviera esa actitud –Estás sonrojado muchachito –Hizo énfasis en su comentario, al negar mi estado ella se rio más de mi y cerrado los ojos susurro -¡Que pereza! –Y cambio a su estado inicial, yo no entendía para nada esa actitud de ella, haciendo preguntarle -¿Por qué todas son diferentes si son hermanas? –La mire esperando alguna respuesta ella se levanto de la tina cambiando su posición y bufando contesto –No tenemos los mismo padres –cambie mi expresión por una de confusión -¿Qué? –dije constipado, ella solo se acerco a mí y explico: -Luka y yo tenemos al mismo padre, y las trillizas Rin, Miku, Meiko son de otro padre, así como Haku de un padre distinto al de nosotros, por lo que en conclusión no tenemos al mismo padre, pero si una misma madre -¿De veras? –Pregunte aún confundido, al decir esto, ella se resbalo de la tina dejándose caer en ella, yo por instinto me apresure a tomarla para evitar que se ahogara, al tomar mi mano ella se desconecto por un momento de la realidad comenzando a recordar algo de su cruel pasado…

_**-Flash Back-**_

En un campo de guerra mientras los tanques avanzaban por el horizonte y aviones iban por el ancho cielo, el sonido del caos en las ciudades tornaba a esa tarde llena de sangre y con llamas devorando edificios…

Frente a una Neru que se encontraba enfrente de la casa de su mejor amiga la cual estaba siendo consumida por las llamas, recordado a esa peli-rosa que había sido su compañera de juegos siempre sonriendo alado suyo, pero que por el simple hecho de haber sido humana, y ella una vampiresa había pagado el precio de esa amistad con la muerte de su amiga y de su familia a manos de alguien en la que ella confiaba…

-No pude ayudarte Michelle, no pude –Lloraba a mares la pequeña Neru, mientras a sus espaldas una pequeña peli-rosa se reía de la desdicha de está –Te lo mereces por acaparar toda la atención –susurraba aquella figurita extraña que regresa a velocidad inhumana de donde vino

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

La voz de Len me sacó de mis pensamientos, en unos momentos me había perdido en mis recuerdos – ¡Neru-san!, ¡Neru-san!, ¡Me duele! –Por fin pude salir de mis recuerdos y rápidamente fije mis ojos en Len el cual estaba intentado zafarse de mi agarre por lo que baje la fuerza y vi marcas en sus manos, las cuales había dejado por haberlo apretado con mucha fuerza por minutos, en un arrebato lo jale adentro de la tina, haciendo que su torso desnudo se mojara y parte de su cabello igual, cosa que realmente me deslumbro, el ver el agua correr por su cuerpo hizo que mis instintos salieran a flote…

-Dame de beber de tu sangre –Pregunte a Len el cual no entendió en lo absoluto a lo que le pregunte por lo que le pregunte nuevamente -¿Estás asustado? –Al hacer esa pregunta hizo que cambiara su semblante de confusión por terror, pude ver en sus ojos el miedo, el cual al verlo hizo que me excita, de un momento a otro lo acerque a mí cara, teniendo la oportunidad de ver en ellos el azul del cielo, y de sus facciones que sin duda eran algo perfectas, mirando más de cerca su piel susurre –Qué blanco eres, si te cortara tu cuello lentamente te mancharía con lo rojo de tu sangre –Sonreía ante la idea, pero él solamente temblaba más, viendo detenidamente su pecho sonreí al reconocer marcas de colmillos que sobresalían de la camisa de Len, en un momento los despoje de la molesta prenda dejándome ver con más detenimiento su torso, reflexione un poco –Con que la responsable de esto fue Rin –Dije con perspicacia, lo pude deducir al ver claramente reflejado su deseo de tenerte solo para ella –Y yo que pensaba que eras diferente Neru-san –Hablo Len con miedo en su voz -¿Porqué? –Intentaba saber él, esa actitud de él me irrito -¡No te confundas!, Yo soy una vampiresa, por lo que te mostrare un mundo diferente –Al terminar la oración me dispuse a colocar mis labios sobre los de él, comencé a besarlo algo posesivamente, por lo que quise lastimarlo, clavándole mis colmillos en sus labios, quise hacerle sentir cual es su lugar, pero él gemía de dolor, me sorprendí, cuando sentí que me mordió los labios por lo que corte el beso –Vaya, vaya, por lo visto tengo que domesticarte –Sacando mis colmillos más de la cuenta los clave agresivamente en el cuello de Len, dejando que mi lengua lamiera suavemente su dulce piel, la cual para mi sorpresa era sumamente tersa y suave, segundo a segundo que tomaba su sangre me daba cuenta de la forma de su sangre.

-Tu sangre es sumamente caliente, tanto que podría quemarme –El decir esos susurros, observe la expresión de su rostro por lo deduje que se estaba excitando -Que hombre más obsceno, su cuerpo se pone caliente con el simple hecho de clavarle los colmillos en el cuello –Si que me daba risa sus acciones -¡Te equivocas! –Intento defenderse ante mis comentario, pero no le tome importancia alguna deje de beber de su sangre –Por fin, entendí el motivo por el que viniste a esta casa –Decía impactada -Tú sangre es de primera clase –Deje que su sangre se derramara por mis colmillos, cayendo en el agua de la tina, me acerque a su oído y susurre –La próxima vez no intentes darme la mano con tanta soltura, que no se te olvide muchachito –Tras mi comentario seguí divirtiéndome el ver el rostro de Len, el cual se iba apagando poco a poco, por lo visto ahora no hacía más que mirar al espacio, creo que por mis comentario le dio un ataque y se desmayó, por lo que aproveche para besar suavemente su espalda y clavarle mis colmillos un par de veces, mientras con la otra le quitaba las ropas y lo besaba suavemente en su cuerpo, tras unos minutos de estar jugando con él, lo comencé a bañar, pues pensé que sería divertido, que se despertara y se dé cuenta que jugué un poco con él, me reía, agarrando espuma, lo pasaba por su cuerpo, masajeándolo suavemente y restregando su cabello mojado contra mi pecho, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, dándole un semblante muy lindo, sin duda alguna me divertiría en otra ocasión con él pensé, por el momento solo lo bañare y lo dejare, pues tengo que hacer unos asuntos importantes más tarde, por lo que me apresure y salí del baño, llevando entre mis brazos al inconsciente Len hasta un mueble donde lo arroje y me da vuelta dejándolo ahí…

* * *

Me desperté completamente mareado, para mi sorpresa me encontraba en un mueble de uno de los pasillos, me coloque las manos en la cabeza intentando pensar claramente él porque me encontraba ahí, fue cuando recordé que Neru estaba en el baño y tras jalarme en la bañera me había besado y luego había bebido de mi sangre, no recordaba mucho, por lo que instintivamente coloque mis manos en mi cuello y comprobé que había marcas ahí así como sentía un poco de dolor en mí espalda, me entro un miedo descomunal, pues vi que me encontraba cambiado de ropa, y por lo visto bañado, tenía miedo, pues no recordaba que ella me había bañado el simple hecho pensar eso no me dejaba tranquilo, porque ella se propaso, sin duda alguna esto no se quedaría así por lo que me tendré que vengar de esa vampiresa pervertida que me había bañado, algo que nunca quise que ocurriera…

Me levante del sofá y camine hacia mi habitación, la cual por alguna razón tenía las luces apagadas por lo que, no tome importancia, cerré la puerta con seguro y camine hacía el armario y saque unas ropas y me cambie ahí mismo, me acosté en mi cama y me dispuse a dormir, pues tras haberme _enfrentado_a esas vampiresas estaba cansado y por supuesto débil, algo que odio pues no tenía mucha sangre por lo que tome algo de zumo de zarzamoras y un plátano que tenía en una mini-nevera y me dormí sin rechistar, pues pensaba vengarme en la mañana del domingo.

Sin embargo algo no andaba bien en la habitación de Len, una sombra se movía entre los muebles de la habitación mostrando unos colmillos blancos que brillaban con la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas de la habitación. –Que lindo se ve Lenny, ¿No crees Teddy? –Riéndose Miku abrazo más a su osito de peluche y acercándose al chico dormido, miró su semblante dormido y comenzó a pasar su lengua por sus mejillas de él disfrutando de ello –Sin duda alguna sabe muy bien, ¿No crees Teddy? –Ella se preguntaba que tal sabría su sangre, la idea de probar la sangre de Len, le parecía algo buena, pero guardo sus colmillos y salió de la habitación dejando a Len dormido, el cual solo se movió de posición mientras uno de sus ojos se habría y cambiaba de color azul a café y susurro –Mi siempre mimoso Kanato, por lo visto nunca cambia como siempre uno de mis preciados…

* * *

Los rayos del Sol entraban fuertemente en la habitación, la luz que entraba en el cuarto era algo fuerte, por el hecho de ser algo tarde, la posición del Sol, daba a entender que era cerca de más de medio día, pero lo sorprendente era que el joven rubio todavía se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, la peli-rosa ingreso a la alcoba dejando alado de una de las mesas de noche el _desayuno_del chico, el cual todavía seguía dormido, la chica agarro una de las manos del chico y de un tirón logró sacarlo de su cama haciendo que en el acto este se cayera por el suelo mostrando una mueca de dolor.

-¿A qué se debe esto Luka-san? –Pregunto aun tocándose la cabeza que fue la sufrió los daños de ese incidente, la chica se acomodo sus anteojos y mirándolo con seriedad – ¿No cree que debería de levantarse temprano? -Suspiró ante la mirada de confusión del rubio - ¡Cómo era de esperarse de ti!, no tienes lo más mínimos modales ni educación, por lo que coma su desayuno y alístese pronto, que tendremos más tarde una reunión con los demás acerca de ciertos asuntos importantes, así que sin más me retiro –Dando por terminada la charla Luka salió del cuarto de Len, dejándolo algo más que confundido, pues él no sabía nada de lo que tal vez tratarían de eso de hablar más tarde, pero aun así no podía ponerse a pensar en eso, pues tenía mucha hambre, tras haber dejado escapar un ruido de hambre de su estómago, por lo que sin dudarlo había comenzado a comer del desayuno que Luka le había traído, el cual no duro mucho, pues el rubio lo comió con algo más que salvajismo disfrutando por último un plátano el cual se estaba desapareciendo a cada segundo en su boca del chico.

Plaf, se escuchaba el ruido de la puerta abrirse, dejando ver descansando en el marco a una vampiresa rubia…

-¡Chico Débil! –Grito Rin, entrando con un semblante molesto y literalmente esparciendo humo, y acercándose más al chico que se encontraba sentado en la cama que casi se atraganta al verla entrar así, -¿Rin-san? Que haces aquí –Intentaba dialogar con ella, mientras lentamente me levantaba intentado no mostrarme débil, pues había decidido no ser más temeroso de las vampiresas - ¡Chico Débil!, ¿Por qué no regresaste inmediatamente tras bañarte a tu cuarto? –Mirándome con enfado Rin me pregunto, no sabía si decirle la verdad pero iba a contestarle que no era de su incumbencia, pero al parecer ella instruyo que diría algo así, así que tomándome de la piyama amarilla que llevaba me acerco a ella y mirándome a los ojos cambio los suyos de unos azules a unos rojos me miro –Espero que no hayas intentado irte a divertir con alguna de ellas, porque para que quede claro tu eres posesión de la Grandiosa Yo, por lo que debes de mostrar respeto y sumisión a mí, y para quitarme el enfado –sonrió –Vengo por mi ración –Y sacando los colmillos y apunto de clavarlos en mi cuello, ella se detuvo…

-¿Chico Débil? –Sí –Respondo mostrando un semblante preocupado, comenzando a sacar unas gotas de sudor por mi frente, mientras ella no mostraba sus ojos pues estaba tapados por sus flequillos dorados -¿Qué es esto? –Dijo tocando la marca de unos colmillos en mi cuello –Auch –Dije soltando un gemido de dolor, ella comenzó a pensar –Meiko, no fue Neru, esa tipa me va a conocer –Mostrando un semblante lleno de Ira me soltó con fuerza, mientras ella quito mi camisa con fuerza, dejando al descubierto mordidas que Neru me había dejado en uno de mis hombros, así como en la parte de baja de mi espalda y en mi pecho –Sin duda alguna ella me va a conocer –Gritó y jalándome fuera de la habitación desaparecimos…

* * *

Llegamos a un cuarto bastante oscuro, el cual estaba lleno de juegos, había una mesa de billar, dardos, una mesa de jockey, y varías cosas más, pero lo que me sorprendía era que Rin estaba con un aire de los mil demonios.

Camino hacía un sofá donde estaba recostada Neru-san que parecía estar dormida -¡Neru!, maldita, ¿Estás buscando pelea conmigo? –Rin le gritaba pero ella no parecía escucharla -¡Oye!, ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! –Ella solo movió un poco la cabeza aun sin abrir los ojos -¡Cállate! –Dijo en tono monótono, Rin solo bufó molesta –Vamos a competir con los dados –Neru se dio la vuelta –Me da pereza –Maldita –Contraatacó Rin, pero de la nada se escucharon unos pasos que indicaban que alguien había ingresado al cuarto -¡Que bien el premio será Perrito-Chan! –Sonreía Meiko sentada encima de la mesa de Póker –Eso sí que está bien –Sonreía mostrando una cara sería -¿Premio? –Pregunte aún confuso por esa declaración –Que bullicio, ¿Cuál es el alboroto? –Entrando al cuarto Luka-san preguntó

-Él no me importa en lo absoluto –Neru se había vuelto a centrar más en la música de su teléfono –Así que déjenme en paz –Y subiéndole al volumen de su teléfono cambio de posición –Como siempre, pensé que dirías eso, vacilas cuando te mencionan competir, es precisamente por esta mujer que existe el término "cobarde" –Se rio Luka –No puede hacer nada sola, de veras que holgazana –Sentenció mostrando sus ojos rojos, tras unos segundo el ambiente sé tenso, y podía sentir el aire muy denso, de la nada Neru se levanto del sillón y mirando a Rin dijo: –Rin, competiré contigo –Mostrando un semblante serio.

Ambas vampiresas se prepararon y mirándose una a la otra se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares y lanzaron dardos unos tras otros, Rin había lanzado dos dardos dando muy cerca del centro, pero que ambos sumados eran al menos de 60 puntos y Neru había lanzado los suyos alcanzando un puntaje de 65 puntos por lo que si en el siguiente tiro Neru lograba acertar a 30 puntos más sin duda alguna le ganaría,

-Si el siguiente tiró Neru lanza y consigue los 30 puntos, te ganara Rin-Chan –Se burló Meiko de Rin la cual solo mostraba sus colmillos por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, yo solo me sentía molesto pues estaba de premio y eso que sin duda alguna no era lo que tenía en mente intentaba salirme de ahí pero Meiko me tenía sujeto –Esto es raro, déjame ir gritaba –No hagas eso, el premio no debe moverse por su cuenta –Canturreaba Meiko, sacando sus ojos rojos me miro dejándome aterrado pues no tenía tanta confianza en enfrentarme a ella, pues el verla así sin duda alguna era muy atemorizante.

Así que alistándose, mirando su objetivo con detenimiento, acomodando sus pies Neru se preparaba, levanto su mano y centrando su mirada, suspiró, yo la veía en sus ojos había determinación, pero no quería que ganara, algo me gritaba por dentro que no, pero solo podía quedarme a observar. Bajando sus manos lanzo el dardo que salió disparado hacia delante clavándose en el puntaje de 25, soltando una risa Neru, miro a Rin –Dudo que ganes mi puntaje –Y dándose la vuelta le dio el último dardo a Rin la cual lo acepto y mirándome susurro –La Grandiosa Yo, no perderá ante nadie e inclusive ante los hijos de esa –Cambio sus mirada y agudizo su vista y acomodando sus pies disparo, el tiro parecía que perdía potencia y se iba de lado, haciendo que estuviera a punto de clavarse en el 10, pero algo sorprendente paso le dio justo del otro lado dando en el 35, puntuación que necesitaba, dando como resultado como ganadora. Neru bajo la cabeza y Luka solo se rió de su acción. – ¡Bien hecho Rin-chan! –La felicito Meiko –Son 95 –Rin se levanto en alto levantando su puño en el aire –Se los dije que la grandiosa yo no perdería ante nadie –Y acercándose a mí, Meiko me empujo en el camino de Rin –Aquí tienes Rin-chan, Perrito-chan es ¡Tú premio! –Sonriendo ella me había empujado e intente detenerla pero Rin me había tomado por los brazos y mirándome a los ojos declaró –Los humanos son solo alimento, pero tú eres mi posesión, eres parte de la Grandiosa Yo –Así que levantándome el cuello, y sacando sus colmillos se acercó a mi oreja y susurro –Tú deberías saberlo, y hare saber a cualquiera que tú eres mío y de nadie más –Y mordió mi cuello con salvajismo, mientras gemía de dolor, mientras las demás vampiresas se retiraban dejando a la campeona sola con su _premio_el cual estaba desmayándose en brazos de su _dueña…_

* * *

Bueno eso esto amigos, nos vemos la próxima, cuando actualice, la verdad, espero que no me haya retrasado mucho, pues andaba mal de salud e intente esforzarme mucho en este fic, pero aun así me gustaría algún review, para saber aunque claro ustedes mandan sobre lo pase, hasta pronto, un saludo, nos vemos…

**Atte. Richy Escor**

_P.D. Díganme que tanto quisiera que agregara o acepto sugerencias, por lo pronto solo avisen y se los aseguro los sorprenderé. ¡Hasta la Próxima!_


End file.
